Many containers exist in the art for storing objects, such as around the home in the kitchen. The containers will typically have a removable lid such that the interior of the container can be repeatedly accessed, but then reclosed to maintain the contents within the container. However, containers that utilize fully removable lids suffer from the problem that the lid is often lost or is buried within a pile of different lids such that the appropriate lid cannot be located.
Further, many containers are formed from thin plastic materials. However, when thin plastic is formed, it will tend to shrink and warp after the molding process. This warping is typically uncontrolled such that mating surfaces of the container, such as at seals, will not adequately mate creating potential leak paths.
The present invention relates to improvements in the container art.